


Ropes

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [49]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Characters, Concerned Friends, Found Family, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, ace and sex positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Cody finds Rabble in need of help, Loudmouth has everything under control.





	Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had thought of on my 4 hour drive yesterday. I liked the idea of seeing Rabble and Loudmouth from an outside POV, and Cody just seemed perfect for it.  
> Rabble is asexual and sex positive, and Loudmouth is demisexual, please respect their sexualities, thank you <3   
> Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

Cody was walking through the common area and saw Rabble curled up in a chair in the corner by himself. That was unusual in itself, but what was more worrying was that he was looking flushed and breathing heavily. Cody altered his path to go check in on him. Mostly because he was concerned, but if Rabble wasn’t feeling well, and Mischief learned he just walked right by him? Well, Cody didn’t even want to know what he would do if he found out.

Cody made sure Rabble could hear him approach, he didn’t want to spook him while his eyes were closed. “Hey Rabble, are you feeling okay?” Cody reached out to touch the front of his shoulder, and just as felt something lumpy under the large Marines hoodie that could only be Loudmouth’s, Rabble moaned loudly. He immediately clapped his hand over his mouth just before Loudmouth came skidding into the room, sloshing a cup of water.

“Rab’ika, oh I’m sorry I left. Color?” Loudmouth was kneeling in front of Rabble, hand on his chest, checking his heart and breathing.

Rabble keened softly at his touch, leaning into it, “Green, but it’s all  _ so much _ . As soon as you left I felt like I was floating, or drifting. It was nice but it was also strange without your touch. Then I felt the hand on my shoulder and I could suddenly feel  _ every _ knot you made at once, so tight around me.” 

He still hadn’t opened his eyes, but his breathing eased a little with Loudmouth’s contact, but if anything the flush was spreading. 

Cody noticed Loudmouth’s ears turning pink as he looked up at him. “We’ve been… ah, experimenting with ropes. Neither of us expected a public one to affect him so strongly. Rabble was so thirsty, and there hadn’t been anyone around to ask, I knew I shouldn’t have left.” The last part was more to himself than to Cody.

Cody nodded, “It’s okay, being dehydrated never helps any situation, you’re back now, and you both learned from this.” Loudmouth smiled thankfully before he turned back to Rabble and lifted him gently into his arms. Rabble sighed and practically melted against him. If Cody had had any doubts about Loudmouth being able to help Rabble, that would have dispelled them. 

He could hear them as Loudmouth carried out, likely to a private room upstairs.

“Will you take care of me?” Rabble still sounded a touch out of breath. 

“Of course,  _ karta’vod _ . I’ll always take care of you.” 

Cody touched the harness hidden under his own shirt. Wolffe and Rex had given it to him, to match his collar. Yes, Cody could understand why they would experiment like this. He smiled, and hoped they would continue to find ways to enjoy each other.


End file.
